Introduction to Choosing Your Lifelong Partner
by DreamerofImprobableDreams45
Summary: Abed asks Annie questions about who she'd like to marry. You know how this one ends. Rated K cause it's rather innocent. Complete.


A/N: Hello all! I have a ton of homework this weekend, so naturally my brain throws me this piece that I simply can't ignore. It's Abed/Annie, cause frankly there's not enough of us out there that ship this adorable couple.

It's slight OOC and a little out there, but work with me here. Extremely fluffy cause I'm in that type of mood. :)

Enjoy!

_My feet have been on the floor_  
_Flat like an Idol singer_  
_Remember Winger_  
_I digress_  
_I confess you are the best thing in my life_  
_But I'm afraid when I hear stories_  
_About a husband and wife_  
_There's no happy endings_  
_No Henry Lee_  
_But you are the greatest thing about me_  
_If it's love_  
_And we decide that it's forever_  
_No one else could do it better_  
_If it's love_

(If It's Love, Train)

* * *

"Would you like to get married" Her roommate asks her suddenly one evening, over dinner.

Annie chokes on the piece of bread she just put into her mouth. She coughs and splutters a few times, reaching for the glass of water to her right. She takes a couple gulps and some deep breaths, trying to re-compose herself.

"What?" She finally asks, looking to her roommate curiously.

"Did that come out wrong?" He says, cocking his head to the side. "When I said it in my head it sounded right."

"Abed, where is this coming from?" She asks, picking up her fork and scooping up a few noodles with it.

He shrugs, fiddling with his napkin. "I thought you were supposed to make conversation during dinner."

She puts the food in her mouth, thinking. "I guess it depends." She finally says.

"On?"

"Who I'm marrying." She says with a laugh. "Cause if it's Zac Efron I'll go to the church right now and say I do without a second thought."

He gives her a half smile. "I saw on this show that these friends named guys and asked their friends whether or not they'd marry them." He says, grabbing a roll from the basket on the middle of the table. "Would it be alright if I did that with you?"

Annie laughs again. "This sounds like stuff I do with Britta and Shirley at Girl's night."

"So you've thought about this a lot?" He questions, reaching for the butter.

"No, not at all. I mean, with celebrities and stuff….." She trails off, figuring Abed probably didn't want to know about her fantasies marriages with men so far out of her league they might as well live in a different dimension. "Alright. I'll do it, as long as I get to give you people to." She agrees.

He looks at her curiously. "Okay." He says finally.

She gets up to get more pasta from the pot in the kitchen. "You're up. Who's the lucky guy?" She asks.

He takes a sip from the glass of milk. "Troy."

She giggles as she puts the spoon back in the pot. "No way. I'm way over him. Plus he's with Britta now, and they're really good together. "

He nods. "I figured you'd say that. Your turn."

She thinks for a moment. "That really girl in our history class that flirts with you constantly." She says, cracking a smile.

He pauses. "You mean Ella? She flirts with me?" He says, dumbly.

She snorts. "She practically throws herself at you every single day. It's a little disgusting."

"No, I wouldn't marry her. She reminds me too much of the clingy female tv-trope." He says monotonously.

Annie nods, "Fair enough. Alright, who's my next husband?"

"Jeff."

"Running through our entire study group, are we? Who's next, Pierce?" She teases, dodging the question. "I require some originality, Abed."

"You and Jeff belong together. It's the A-Plot. You're Ross and Rachel, Jules and Grayson." He says. "You'll end up together in the end."

Annie snorts once more. "Don't I get a say?"

He thinks for a minute, then nods.

"I'd say no." She says, moving to clear the table.

Abed gets up from his seat, picking up his plate. "But it's in the script."

She looks at him incredulously. "What script, Abed? This is real life. I wouldn't marry Jeff." She grabs the empty glasses and piles them on top of the plates. She heads for the kitchen.

Abed follows her. "I don't get it. You two are made to be with each other. You fit every romantic trope."

Annie gave a short laugh. "Except for the one where we actually have feelings for each other. I stopped liking Jeff the second I realized that he'd never see me as more than the little girl that I am to him. It'd never work out, Abed." She says, turning to look him in the eye. "I accepted that a while ago, and I'm moving on."

Abed broke their stare and moved to put the ingredients they'd used to prepare dinner back into the fridge. Annie took the dishes to the sink and began rinsing them off.

"Alright I've got one more." He says from somewhere behind her.

"Hey, that's not fair, it's my turn." She says, turning around to find him.

Her eyes drop to where he's down on one knee in the middle of the kitchen floor. In his hand is a black ring box, opened to reveal a silver diamond ring in between the folds of the little white pillow.

"Abed….what?" She gasps, her heart pounding inside her chest. She feels slightly faint.

"Would you marry me?" He asks, staring up at her expectantly.

This is so unlike anything she'd ever expected out of Abed, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't in some sort of weirdly vivid dream. Except it was real life, and she now had a stinging pain on her forearm.

She wasn't sure what to say.

She'd been developing feelings for her roommate, but she'd just chalked them up to the fact that they'd been living within such close proximity for so long, and the fact that he was so sweet to her. It was nothing more than a harmless crush.

The kiss they'd shared during the paintball war had been nothing short of magnificent, and she'd been yearning for more ever since. But he never brought it up and she never pried. She figured it was just part of his act as Hans Solo.

But then when Britta and Troy had started dating, they'd been left alone in the small apartment for numerous nights while their friends were out on dates. They'd started off by Abed catching Annie up on all of the Inspector Spacetimes, both classic and new. She hadn't expected to like them, but she soon found herself awake early in the morning watching the specials and season finales. Sometimes Abed would join her, and he'd fix her breakfast, mostly cereal and a glass of milk, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. They gradually progressed to watching movies and making each other dinner, and their relationship had progressed with it. They'd become a wonderful pair.

So could she see herself spending the rest of her life with this man kneeling before her?

"Yes."

* * *

So, what do you think? Love it, hate it? Think it's absurd? Awful?

Let me know.

Also considering doing a follow-up to this, cause I kinda left it hanging.

Cheers, have a great night.

xo A


End file.
